Dangerous Repetition
by Bookie Girl
Summary: Bella's going to become a vampire soon, but what happens when the new girl in town sees a little too much for her own safety?
1. Nice to meet you

_**This is basically an idea I got from a dream, but I was Bella so I had to make up Danny (not that I'm complaining about walking in Bella's shoes, it was one of those 'Hi Edward' moments we all have). I'm writing in Danny's perceptive because I don't want to get yelled at for messing up what they thought Bella was like, so I solve this by writing in the view point of the girl I made up. Enjoy.**_

_**-**_**Kleigh**

So far Forks was OK. I didn't like the heat and seeing the sun wasn't going to be much of a problem here, so that's one win…. I guess.

I knew I was just too; well I kind of was in a weird state of shock. We hadn't moved in at least eight years. Before that we never even bothered to buy a house, we'd just move out in a year or so, we rented all of our houses. I always tried to pretend I didn't know the reasons for that serious change in lifestyle. I knew the reasons all to well why my dad decided at that moment to quit moving. I also knew they were the same reasons he decided to move now…

No matter how stubbornly he denied it.

_Are you _trying _to depress yourself Danny?_ My common sense reminded me, "Right," I muttered looking around me, trying to memorize any landmarks, "Great green, green everywhere. I'll never figure my way around here."

That was how I realized I wasn't the only one who decided to take a walk one this especially soggy day. She was at least five years older than me so I couldn't really understand why she was walking. She had to have a car. She didn't seem to enjoy the rain very much either. She had on a raincoat with her hood pulled as far up as it could and her hands were thrust into the pocket in front of her plain black raincoat, it looked like she was pushing down on it.

Being twelve had never really bothered me very much, even though I'd always grown up around older kids. Something about her though the way she seemed to wish it was sunny and the way I walked, my hands at my sides hood down even though it was still raining a little. At least my bun was holding up. As if I didn't feel like a two-year-old already, the last thing I needed to worry about was trying to keep my bun in place.

A bun in the middle of my head looked professional, and more responsible on top of pretty. A bun sliding down my neck made me looked tired and over-worked. Like I just finished a five hour baby sitting job with a two-year-old little boy and three of his little friends.

When I caught up to her it occurred to me she most likely knew her way around here and could go out at midnight with a blindfold, "Hi," I couldn't believe I was so lacking in creativity that all I could come up with was 'Hi.' I was simply pathetic.

She looked like she was about to say hi too, until she looked over at me. I couldn't really miss the fact that she did a double take when she saw me with my hood down. It was probably accumulating water by the second.

"You don't mind getting all wet?" she asked still looking at my hood. You would think I sprouted a second head or something.

I shrugged. What was I supposed to say? About a minute later I decided on, "Beats the heat. It's like a big pool, one with those little waterfalls."

She laughed, "I guess I never thought of it that way. I'm Bella Swan soon-to-be-Cullen. And you are?"

I liked how she put that it was a pretty subtle way of telling me she was engaged, and quite frankly I'd never heard anyone say they were engaged like that. She sounded happy but still a little anxious. Most brides were all into gushing about there wedding and how wonderful it would be. She just seemed nervous.

"My dad works with a Cullen," I said, this really was a small town I wouldn't have any trouble remembering everyone's names. "I'm Danny by the way," I added quickly after I remembered she'd asked me.

"Your dad works at the hospital?" she asked.

I nodded. I was really liking Bella; she wasn't pushing or prying at all.

"Danny?" she asked.

"Danielle."

She nodded slowly, "Your parents sure picked a really interesting place to move to." She laughed; she was sure doing that a lot.

"You don't seem to be very happy with the rain either, which leads me to my next question: When are you walking around….. In the rain no less."

She stopped walking. I knew I was prying and was about to apologize but she said, "No, no you're fine." She still didn't answer my question and it was a few minutes before she did. "My car broke down. Normally I would just have Edward…"

"Your fiancé?" I guessed.

She nodded before she restarted, "Normally I would just have Edward, my fiancé, come over and look at it but he's out of town right know and wouldn't be back for a day or two." Bella's voice at the end was really upset and I pretty much could tell She was hiding, something but she wasn't finished. "Charlie's not answering his cell, so I have to walk in this," she sighed holding her hand up into the rain, "to see if he can fix my truck. You?"

"Why don't you ask the people in that house if you can use their phone to call Charlie?" I suggested. Pointing to an off white house on the next corner; it was pretty cute it had little green shudders and pretty little purple flowers on each side of the driveway.

"I can't just walk up and say 'Hi, I don't know you but I need to call and tell my dad my truck broke down. So can I borrow your phone?'" Bella was shaking her head violently back and forth. Almost hysterically.

"Sure you can," I laughed. I was running toward the house, laughing, and shooting glances over my shoulder watching Bella trip over herself as she tried to catch up to me.

"Danny! You can't seriously!" Bella yelled pretty franticly, she wanted me to stop, but that was the last thing I was going to do, just like the last thing she was going to do was walk down to who-knows-where to get Charlie, whoever he was, to fix her car.

It occurred to me that I was acting like the two-year-old I felt like, but I couldn't bother myself enough to care. I felt a really cool sense of release that I hadn't felt in years. It was amazing how strong it came in now…

I stopped at the end of the driveway and let the stumbling Bella catch up. I was pretty amazing she hadn't fallen flat on her face with as much 'wow-ing' she did. But she slowed down when I stopped, feeling that there was no reason to rush.

"Fine I give," she panted, well she wasn't an athlete that was sure. It wasn't even three yards and I wasn't going _that_ fast. She was acting as if she'd just run the mile in ten minutes.

I just nodded smiling in triumph. I walked up the sidewalk pretty slowly. I was in no huge hurry now. For some weird reason a heavy sense of danger settled around me like an electric blanket when I had a hundred and two fever. It was like some bad horror novel for eight-year-olds. _Nothing to worry about. Nothing to worry about. _I chanted to myself over and over again, but it wasn't really helping.

Bella was now in front of me, how she got there I don't know, but she wasn't about to knock. So I did. The raps came out long and drawn out, luckily you couldn't hear fear threw the way someone knocked on a door.

It opened seemingly by itself. The only thing that it was missing from a horror movie was a loud creak when the door opened. There was even a voice that _sounded_ old saying, "Come innnnn…" But there were other voices too, younger, quieter whispering to the old sounding lady. All in all it was kind of creepy, but Bella and I still walked into the house.

There were six or seven ladies other than the lady who let us in. Each one was around twenty-five or thirty and they all were backed up against the wall opposite of the door, behind a woman who was sitting it a chair. She had to be the one who let us in, her skin was creased and bagging and the color of a piece of paper with bleached blond hair on top.

That was when I started noticing other things. The shudders were shut and there was absolutely no other lights on besides some type of little lamp or something in one of the bedrooms behind Bella and I. And the women behind the lady sitting down all had the same really pale color to their skin. It was exactly the same, not almost and not sibling-like. More along the lines of clone-like. Their only differences were their hair colors and styles, which ranged from short blond to waist-length curly black. Even their eyes were the same color a weird red. Even the old lady had those red-red eyes, it wasn't natural.

I think Bella realized at the same time I did. She stopped breathing and froze. Something was really wrong. And I just pulled us into it….

_**Don't you just love cliff-hanger endings? But don't fret there will be more. If you couldn't tell this is after Eclipse. Sorry I forgot that earlier. I stink at proof reading so I found this: **_

"_**Typos are very important to all written form. It gives the reader something to look for so they aren't distracted by the total lack of content in your writing."**_

_**Randy K. Milholland**_

_**So please don't hassle me about things that passed through my filter. Review!**_

**-Kleigh **


	2. No new answers

_**I also forgot this last time:**_

_**I am merely a Twilight fan; I am in no way, shape or form involved in the writing of the books. **_

_**Felt I should add that, I'm enjoying writing this way so there might be days when updates come in the day after the last chapter, but I can't promise that will always be the case. But I'll try to update as frequently as I can and I will tell you if I won't be able to get an update in for an extended period of time. I really can't think of anything else to say right now and I really want to start writing this chapter. This was the center of my dream, so I'm not sure I'll want to stop, but I'll restrain myself from writing a forty page chapter.**_

**-Kleigh**

_**P.S: Just remembered "Heloooo Edward"! **_

I don't think anything couldn't have made Bella move. A tornado could have ripped through that house at that moment and everything would be thrown down and busted up, but Bella? She'd still be standing arms tightly at her sides; eyes open so wide I thought they might fall out of their sockets and roll around the floor.

She had that whole deer-in-the-headlights thing mixed with just a little of 'This can't be happening _again_!' and 'maybe if I'm still enough they won't see me'. It was really weird. The women across from us, were weird sure, that much they certainly deserved to be called. But Bella was looking at them like each and every one of them were cold blooded murders. Maybe they were crazy, in the insane type way that was about as dangerous as I could place them.

Bella's hood slipped down slowly. Allowing me a better look at her face. Even out of the corner of my eye Bella's mouth wide open and even with her normal pale she looked sick like she had the flu or something. Her eyes never once moved they were locked on the other side of the room. At least she started breathing again, not that it was at all comforting. Her breathing was pretty loud, and slow, and raspy. Pretty much border line hysterical.

She was starting to freak me out too. I could feel my pulse crawling steadily towards the roof. As my thoughts went Daytona 500 on me. _What's so bad about them?... It's just an allergic reaction to something in the room… Are they some type of small town murders?... She must have fought with her granddaughter back when they were two… _And wonder of all wonders the really freaky ideas were many car lengths in front of the ones I was trying to comfort myself with. Tremors pushed through me, from my head down to my feet. Goosebumps danced across my neck and arms.

Somewhere in the back of my brain was yelling at me for not trusting my gut when I walked up to that door. It was a warning, a warning to stay away, a warning to run while I had the chance. I'd ignored it and now we were in trouble. Every inch of my body realized that and now I was paying for my lack in discretion.

It was five of the scariest minutes of my life at that point, waiting for what was going to happen. Just like Bella I knew that something was bound to happen.

She was just _there_ one second the old lady was still in her chair and the next she was right in front of Bella.

As much as I wish I could I couldn't seem to move, not flinch not anything. I suddenly realized _exactly_ how Bella felt. She knew something was wrong with those women. I wouldn't it past her to know exactly what was wrong, but she couldn't move and now neither could I.

Bella's arms seemed so locked in place, but the old lady still pulled her hand up toward her face like she was lifting one of Raggedy Annie hands. The other ladies were screaming at her. But the lady acted like she couldn't hear them and bite into Bella's wrist. The ladies screaming turned into shrieking as they all appeared around the old lady yanking her off of Bella and out of the house.

The whole thing took about thirty seconds. Then they were all gone.

Bella didn't let her wrist drop it was still in the exact position the grandma left it in. She was still staring at the wound. It was creeping me out, the way she looked at it like she knew this would end up happening, but didn't expect it to be like this. There was plenty of blood pouring out of it too; if I wasn't so used to blood it would have made me sick to my stomach.

Bella wobbled slightly and then she starting ordering me around, "Go see if you can find some bandages or something. Gauze would probably work better though."

"What _were_ they?"

"Danny I've got about two minutes before I faint, go get me something to cover this up." Bella did look like at any minute she could fall to the floor. Either that or puke, and truthfully I would rather her fall over, but still I ran toward the room with the light on in search of a first-aid kit.

It was a desk lamp in the master bedroom that was on. Not really knowing where else to look I peeked around a door maybe six feet to the side of the door I'd just came through. There was a no-muss-no-fuss feeling to the room it had eggshell yellow walls and a pretty four-poster bed in a dark colored wood in the far left corner with white sheets and a white blanket the matched the doors. The door I opened was a closet with maybe three shirts, a pair of light blue denim jeans and four floor length, long sleeved, high neck dresses that reminded me of when I was like four and went on a Little House jag where that was only thing I'd ever want to watch.

"No First-Aid Kit hidden in here," I muttered to myself, half glad, "I've been through Door One and Two, what could lie beyond Door Three?"

Truthfully I didn't want to know, but I couldn't just blot now could I?

It was the Master bath and it had exactly what I was looking for gauze and that medical tape.

"I found some Bella!"

I could tell she was about to lose it, but she still took the gauze and tape from me, "Can you go get me a wet paper towel I need to clean up this mess."

The kitchen wasn't hard to find I went through a door and it pretty much was right there. The paper towels were on top of the oven and there was maybe three left on the roll. I ran one under the tap and ran back out.

Bella wasn't looking up to very up to much so I helped her get the blood off her wrist and put on the gauze and helped her out of that creepy house.

I couldn't take her very far so we ended up across the street in the back a community center or the elementary school. She was still swaying a lot, but insisted she could stand on her own.

No sooner then Bella had leaned against the wall a little silver car came to a loud screeching halt besides the building. The person who came out was impossibly scared. He had red brownish colored hair that was not very neat at all. The rest was a little hard to make out yet.

He was really handsome, but I really wasn't ready to be around people right now so I slipped around the opposite wall before he could see, me.

He was pretty fast and was around the corner not two minutes after I'd made my exit. I was really pale, I'd noticed that before, but then I really got a good look. Like he walked he was talking fast. And the more he said the faster he said them.

"Bella! Are you alright?" He grabbed Bella's bandaged hand and rubbing his thumb across the gauze.

"Edward, I didn't think you were going to be home so soon." Bella was almost artful in the way she removed her hand from Edward's.

Ahh… This was Edward. I couldn't help but wonder how many girls' dreams were ruined when he proposed to Bella. Edward was sure no Average Joe.

"I rushed back when Alice…" he trailed off as Bella looked toward the corner I'd slipped behind. He followed her gaze trying to see what see was looking, "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing," she mumbled so quietly I could barely hear her. Edward took one step away from Bella.

Knowing he was about to come over and investigate and that it would look better for my case if I surrendered now I stepped into Edward's line of sight. "Hi, I'm Danny."

His eyes widened when I stepped out. But he didn't say anything so I walked over toward Bella and, leaning against the wall, slid down so I was sitting.

He didn't seem to know what to say, so I just ended up looking around, the first thing I saw that really caught my gaze was Bella's expression. She was looking down with her eyes closed biting her bottom lip. So it wasn't much of a surprise for me when she finally spoke up.

"Edward," she said lifting up her wrist. She was pretty slow about it but she peeled off the gauze.

Edward took her wrist as soon as the gauze was off. His eyes, which had returned to a somewhat normal size, were wide open again.

I don't know why I hadn't seen it before, but his eyes were weird colored too. They were a gold-ish and his skin was the same color as the women behind Grandma. I was up in a half of a minute.

"You're like them!" I half shrieked as I started running, anywhere but here.

Something had my wrist in a matter of seconds. I flew around ready to scream, but something cold covered my mouth first.

"Don't scream, listen," he practically begged, I nodded (it wasn't like I could do much else) so he remove his hand form my mouth, "They had red eyes right?" again I nodded, "and I have gold eyes right? That means we're different." He concluded with out letting me answer that last time.

Bella started moaning and Edward shot a panicked look at Bella before he let go of me. "I want you to _stay here_. I need to get Bella out of here. My sister Alice will pick you up. Just stay here and out of the way!" He ordered me.

"What's going on?" I nearly shouted.

"Shh..."

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Alice will tell you. Bella and I need to leave though!"

He and Bella were in the car and speeding off seconds later.

_**I do love cliffhangers! I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you thought! I've pretty much finished the dream, but I'm not ready to finish the story so be on the look-out for more, there might even be something I ask your opinion on in the next few chapters.**_

**-Kleigh**


End file.
